


Fin Alternative II - Mensonge

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BMol - Freeform, Bunkers, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Mick Davies, Lies, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Mick Davies Lives, OC, Second Chances, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells, Witchcraft, Witches, mensonge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: After all this time... Always.





	Fin Alternative II - Mensonge

_Un petit copié/collé de ma première histoire « Fin Alternative 1 - Poison », mais avec une autre fin qui m'est apparu dernièrement en tête._

_PS 1 : Ce n'était pas censé se terminer comme ça..._

_Merci ma fièvre !_

_PS 2 : Désolée pour les fautes... Pas de lecteur... Pas de Bêta..._

_PS 3 : C'est toujours Mick... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire d'histoire avec lui depuis un long moment... (Boulot, boulot, boulot) alors merci ma grippe, ma fièvre et mes médicaments délirants pour cet nouveau OS !_

**… … …**

Mick Davies ne mentait jamais.

Il ne savait pas vraiment le faire, à dire vrai. Pas comme Ketch ou Dr Hess qui étaient passés Maîtres dans l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation.

Mais pas Mick.

Non. Il ne savait pas mentir.

Pourtant, pour rester en vie, il dut apprendre très vite.

Un soir.

En quelques secondes.

**…**

Ce soir-là, Mick se sentait particulièrement mal. Dagon s'était échappée, et la chasseuse Eileen venait de tuer, sans le faire exprès, un collègue à lui.

Alors, il revint au Q.G avec angoisse. Quelques minutes plus tôt, son portable affichait un message de la part de Mr Ketch. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Mick arpenta les couloirs gris et ternes pour arriver dans une salle, devant l'Homme de Lettre, en demandant.

\- Ketch. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- Oh, c'est n'est pas moi...

Mick paniqua. L'angoisse commença à l'envahir, lorsqu'il découvrit en face de lui, la Patronne de _Kendricks Academy_ qui le salua poliment.

\- Mr Davies.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il angoissa derechef en essayant de dire, tout en réprimant sa peur.

\- Dr Hess... Vous... Vous ne quittez jamais Londres.

Elle s'avança devant lui avec son air hautain.

\- C'est vrai. Mais les anciens m'ont demandé de m'occuper de la situation qui se dégrade.

\- Madame, je...

\- Vous allez me dire que vous faites de votre mieux ? coupa-t-elle. Il y a deux jours, selon votre rapport, vous auriez laissé un Prince de l'Enfer s'échapper. Ainsi que la mère de l'enfant de Lucifer. Un de nos hommes a été tué par un chasseur que _vous_ avez épargné.

Mick debout devant elle, prit appui sur la table pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, car son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il tenta d'expliquer sans succès.

\- Si je peux...

\- Ces chasseurs sont déchaînés. Surtout les frères Winchester, ce que Lady Bevell a documenté.

\- Madame, si vous voulez bien m'écouter...

\- Pourquoi ? Pour entendre d'autres excuses ? Non, je ne veux pas. Les chasseurs sont des chiens...

À sa gauche, Mick vit Ketch sourire suite à la dernière phrase de Dr Hess. Qui elle, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous leur donnez un ordre et ils obéissent. C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne. Alors, dites-moi, est-ce qu'ils vous obéissent ?

De nouveau, Mick jeta un regard vers Ketch, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de soutien. Mais ce dernier resta de marbre, comme à l'accoutumée, et Dr Hess reprit.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Alors, on va retrouver et tuer Eileen Lahy, comme le Code l'exige. Quant aux Winchester, comme pour tous rebelles, il y aura une enquête. S'ils sont reconnus coupables, ils seront exécutés.

Bien qu'il ressentait toujours cette terreur ancrée en lui, Mick réussit néanmoins à contredire sa Patronne.

\- « Si » ? S'ils sont reconnus coupables ? Mais les chasseurs sont toujours reconnus coupables.

\- Faites attention, Mr Davies...

Mick allait répliquer, mais il se tut juste à temps.

Il aurait voulu dire, voulu crier :

_« Non. Toute ma vie j'ai respecté le règlement. Et, oui, au début les méthodes de Sam et Dean m'ont révolté. Mais ce que Lady Bevell ne mentionne pas, ce sont les nombres de vies sauvées et les monstres tués. Et ils arrivent à ce résultat sans suivre un Code, mais parce qu'ils savent ce qui est juste. »_

Il voulait le dire, acclamer son point de vu.

Mais il sut.

Il sut, à ce moment-là. En une seconde. Il sut que s'il disait cette phrase...

Il serait tué.

**…**

Par acquis de conscience, il tourna sa tête pour consulter Ketch. Il paraissait prêt à passer à l'acte. Prêt pour l'assaut. Pour l'ordre que Dr Hess donnerait.

Mick le comprit.

Il se reprit juste à temps.

Une seconde à réfléchir et il fit la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie : mentir.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison.

Il baissa les yeux et ne vit pas Dr Hess échanger un regard interrogateur avec son homme de main.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

Mick releva la tête et tenta de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. En essayant de concentrer tous ses efforts sur son mensonge. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Les Winchester... Ils ont la fâcheuses tendances à retourner la tête des gens, pas vrai ? Donnez-moi une seconde chance et je tuerais Eileen pour vous.

Il tenta d'être aussi sûr de lui que possible. Dr Hess esquissa un sourire sournois.

\- Bien...

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais poussé par les ailes de son mensonge, Mick la coupa.

\- De plus, maintenant que les Winchester ont confiance en moi, je pourrai retourner au Bunker très facilement. Je pensais justement à poser des micros et des caméras en secret dans leur place pour les espionner et trouver les chasseurs renégats à leur service. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Il sourit pour de faux mais son laïus eut l'effet escompté sur les deux Hommes de Lettres devant lui. Ketch sortit les mains de sa veste, lâcha en cachette la crosse du revolver qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Puis, il s'avança vers Mick. Il lui sourit en posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien, Mick, en voilà une bonne idée...

Mr Ketch sourit aussi sournoisement que Dr Hess. Mick tenta de rester le plus impassible possible, de garder son jeu de menteur, en faisant abstraction de son cœur au bord de l'infarctus, de ses mains tremblantes qu'il gardait posées sur la table pour se tenir à quelque chose et de la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front.

Ketch garda son rire malicieux et lâcha, à l'intention de Mick et Dr Hess.

\- Allons mettre notre plan machiavélique au point...

**…**

_« Au moins, je suis toujours en vie... »_

Pensa Mick en arpentant les couloirs aux côtés de Dr Hess et Mr Ketch.

La Directrice stoppa net.

Si nettement que Mick faillit presque lui rentrer dedans. Elle fit volte-face et considéra le jeune homme avec sournoiserie.

\- Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez à propos du Bunker...

Mick avala péniblement sa salive.

Non, il ne voulait pas dénoncer ses nouveaux alliés.

Collègues.

Amis ?

Dr Hess le sentit. Arthur Ketch arriva par derrière avec l'arme braqué sur Mick. Directement sur sa tête. La Directrice sourit et rajouta.

\- Ai-je oublié de préciser que vous n'aviez pas le choix ?

Transit de terreur, Mick obéit.

**…**

Mick Davies n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Car, à peine entré dans le Bunker, il entendit une liturgie bien étrange qu'il ne saisit pas.

_\- Ic þé wiþdrífe !_

En quelques secondes à peine, Mick fut propulsé dans les airs et heurta violemment le mur derrière lui. Une fois à terre, il releva péniblement la tête pour découvrir Sam et Dean qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Mais pas uniquement.

Une jeune fille se trouvait entre les deux Winchester.

Ses yeux jetaient des éclats dorés avant de redevenir bleu, après l'effet du sort, sans doute.

Une Sorcière.

Typiquement Winchester.

Dean lançait des éclairs de rage en direction de l'Homme de Lettres. L'arme au poing, il cracha presque.

\- Voici Aélis. Notre amie. Une fabuleuse Sorcière possédant le don d'occlumency... Mais j'imagine que, quelqu'un comme toi, doit savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le British avala péniblement sa salive en essayant de se relever. Il fixa la jeune recrue des yeux : pas très grande, la peau pâle, les cheveux noir de jais et les yeux clairs.

Légèrement honteux, il récita presque.

\- Oui... Ce sont des personnes capables de lire l'avenir... Ou l'entrevoir partiellement.

Sam esquissa un faux sourire.

\- Et devine, quoi... Aélis t'a vu avec Dr Hess... Toi en train de tout avouer par rapport à nous et le Bunker...

Mick baissa les yeux.

Après quelques longues secondes de silences, il avoua.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix... cracha Dean avec colère.

L'Anglais plongea son regard translucide dans celui du frère.

\- Non... Pas moi.

**…**

\- Il dit la vérité... avoua Aélis en jetant un coup d’œil aux Winchester.

Mick, en apnée depuis lors, souffla de soulagement.

\- Je ne mens jamais... Enfin... J'ai menti une fois dans ma vie et c'était à Dr Hess...

Il fit un pas en direction des chasseurs.

Ces derniers reculèrent en chargeant leurs pistolets, par réflexe.

Mais Mick ne se laissa pas intimider.

Il implora presque.

\- Elle va venir ! Dr Hess et Mr Ketch ! Nous devons partir ! Je les connais... Ils vont vouloir vous tuer. Et tout détruire !

Il paraissait si apeuré que Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers Aélis, par acquis de conscience.

Elle plissa les yeux et répondit.

\- Il... Il dit vrai...

Les Winchester soufflèrent à l'unisson.

Soulagé, Mick rajouta.

\- Vous devez contacter Eileen de toute urgence.

Sam tiqua. Apeuré, il questionna.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils veulent la tuer... Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. Nous devons la prévenir et la mettre à l'abri.

Les Winchester se tournèrent vers Aélis. Elle fit un « oui » de la tête.

Et tous se mirent en route.

**…**

Il fallut du temps.

Beaucoup de temps.

Ils n'allaient pas faire confiance à Mick si facilement.

Mais tous ensemble dans l'Impala : Sam et Dean devant.

Mick et Aélis serrés à l'arrière.

Sur la route, en direction de la planque actuelle d'Eileen. Avant de passer prendre Mary pour la mettre à l'abri également.

Un malaise.

Et le temps de parler.

Mick rougit sous la pleine lune et le noir de la nuit.

À demi-mot, il avoua.

\- Je... Je suis désolé.

Dean serra encore plus le volant entre ses mains. L'Homme de Lettres reprit.

\- J'ai été trop bête... Je ne voulais pas tout ça...

Comme un réflexe étrange, il se tourna vers Aélis.

Elle baissa la tête en murmurant.

\- Il dit la vérité... _Hierste þæt íecen sóna._

Mick se tut.

Les yeux de la jeune Sorcière prirent une teinte dorée dans le noir de la voiture.

Sous la pleine lune.

Il sut.

À ce moment-là.

Il sut.

**…**

**THE END**

_(I'm Sorry...)_

_« Tout est une question de toi. »_

_\- Moi -_


End file.
